Question: $ {-2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ -1 \\ -2 \end{array} \right]=}$
The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}-2\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} \\ {-1} \\ {-2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} -2\cdot{0} \\ -2\cdot{-1} \\ -2\cdot{-2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} \\ {2} \\ {4} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {-2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ -1 \\ -2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ 2 \\ 4 \end{array} \right]}$